User talk:Clintang84/Archive2
RE: Level 101 Queen Bee? :D Level 103 now. Levels past 100 don't seem to go fast for me. Or am I getting little lazier lately?!! Hmm... DHA (talk) 18:45, July 8, 2011 (UTC) HAHA yeah you are right, the levels are so slow, I think I am 123 and Alan is catching me quickly it seems, I don't play as much ... Very annoyed, one of the Zynga Support staff made an alteration to my Bushel Stall and since then I lost 5 Dairy Farms and 200 Cows, not very happy at all ... How's work? Clintang84 |Talk 02:58, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Clintang! How's it going? I'm super bored right now hehe, so just stopping by to say hi + show my new signature :P Hope you have a great day! Farmvilleisthebestgame45333 | Talk 23:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Just a note to ask if you would friend me on face book. I need new neighbors b/c im just starting my farm and need help. you can find me under codielove@hotmail.com I would really appreciate it. Or just let me know where I could go to get a bunch of friends for my farm! Have a nice day!Codie Love 22:06, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Codie Love They've gone too far you're gonna hate this! Did you see the new loading screen yet?... It says: "Animal Mastery...coming soon!" I've seen it all now, geez they're going too far! BTW, I have 30 Farm Cash and I want to buy the Fun Slide but then if I do I'll have 0 FARM CASH not enough for the Kiddie Pool that I want as well. Since your second account has 14 cash, can you please send me the Kiddie Pool which costs 12? Thank you so much. I will stop asking favors after this AND I will breed Peach Palm Trees for you :) Farmerkieli45 | Talk 04:19, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and Images I answered you in chat, but I'll answer you here, too. Thanks for the welcome back. I had a lot of fun. I found the picture at one of the fan sites (FV freak). You have to be careful when I get things from them, they have a tendency to use very creative names & strange sizes for things. I prefer to verify anything they post with a second source before I add it to the wiki. But, they often have more images other sites. Happy Editing, Vandraedha 06:17, July 20, 2011 (UTC) You must have been drinking a lot of coffee... CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR CAFFEINATED BADGE! :D HERE'S MORE COFFEE FOR SOME MORE ENERGY... HAPPY EDITING :D Farmerkieli45 | Talk 09:53, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Clintang84, yes I am new, joined up as I have found your advice very helpful. I have tried to change my avatar so I added a photo but it doesn't seem to want to appear as the avatar, can you direct me in the right direction to change the avatar. Thanks your time and assistance is appreciated. Craftshop 4.0 Quest Hi Clintang84, Just a short question, why did you name the new quest "Craftshop 4.0 Quest"? Shouldn't it be Craftshop Quest Part III ? Greetings, Lunique 19:04, July 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Seeking Your Advice Clintang84 Was wondering how to go about adding to the alternative breeds list that shows on the information box (a group category). For example when you go to animals such as Horses or Foals there is a list at the bottom of the information box that says Alternative Breeds, so if I was editing to insert another alternative breed to the list, how would I do that or is that only able to be done by an Admin? (eg. currently if I went to a Grey Foal, on that list is not a Andalusian Foal but would like a link added). Always appreciative of your assistance "OCFVDcrewsupporter" 20:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Clintang :) Hi Clintang :> I missed everything, just dropped by to say Hi, too many changes on wikia interface o.O Hope you're doing good as always, Take Care of the Farmville Wiki :) More powers. Edit: Oops, i forgot my siggy HEHE Raiine (Talk) 13:33, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Adding Photos Clintang84, were are you getting you pics from for uploading to FarmvilleWiki ? I was wondering whether there is any of the animal mastery signs official yet ? Thanks, Kind Regards OCFVDcrewsupporter 03:55, August 8, 2011 (UTC) deleting images Hi Clintang, Could you please tell me what I'm doing wrong with uploading the todo en completed images of pixie best one ? I've seen you've deleted them . Greetings Nico Nico.vandevelde Neil Dennis Hi My name is Albert and I'm a Beaureacrat on frontiervillewiki and thepioneertrailwiki. Neil has just joined us and asked to be made a temporary admin. He has some good ideas but as I don't know him I thought I would ask for your opion (at his suggestion). What can you tell me about his experience on wiki and also your own opions -- 06:38, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou I will adhere to your advise Thanks Albert Dear Clintang and Albert, Albert- What I really meant was ask him how to add the patroller feature, but it doesnt matter (I left a message on your talk page). :) Clintang- I know you guys talked and if albert diddnt already ask can you tell him how to add the patroller feature? Thanks :) -- Neil Dennis 06:54, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Who is the Photo Guru? Who is the photo guru for advice with the icon images? When you go the the Article Stub "Horse Statue" the info box does not show the icon image, it is the same image as the "Horse Sculpture" maybe because it is a duplicate image it is not working. I have tried to work on this but have been unsuccessful with my attempts, so was wondering who might be able to fix it up. Thanks for your advice, as always appreciated, Rose. OCFVDcrewsupporter 13:52, August 18, 2011 (UTC) NEW PROFILE O'Man! Laughing at "Occupation: Belted Cow Farmer" - Really, isn't there animal cruelty laws tough enough, but no, you have to a belted cow farmer!, so the government can take it easy on those exporting cattle and give you the herd.. LoL .. Good one brother! At least Vandraedha was honest by saying he lives in front of the computer! I take my hat off to both of you for the amount of time you both dedicate to keeping this Wiki updated. Thanks for the laugh, Bless you. OCFVDcrewsupporter 12:56, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Clintang, I like your "I Am: Farming" thing LOL! I also wanted to say I am sorry again for being annoying to you. I really have learned my lesson since I'm not getting enough fuel now since you sold the highest level goods :/ and I always got the good bushels from you Plus I just enjoy talking to you, I know I can get carried away sometimes and I'm sorry. I wish that I had an "Undo" button so I could "undo" all the annoying things I did. Anyways, Happy BELTED COW Farming! (LOL) Farmerkieli45 | Talk 04:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Why? Remember what I said, your opinion is what matters, not other people's for when you are making a decision! If it's because of me being annoying, that has NOTHING to do with adminship. Also, you said I have been improving, AND if it's because I'm "immature", remember, I am only 14, you are much older than me. Please get back to me on this. Thank you. Farmerkieli45 | Talk 08:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Oppose Clintang, Thank you for your feedback. I know I am a bit immature but I am working on it. Also, I know your opinion has nothing to do with my age but I was just saying the reason I might not be as mature as you is because of my age. And if you want you can delete my "Stupid" blog post, I was just having a moment and needed to vent. Thank you again for your opinions and have a wonderful day. Farmerkieli45 | Talk 08:41, August 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Oppose Okay, but what other post(s) were you referring to? Just curious, so I can refer back to them to maybe see what I said that was "immature" or "condescending" so I can try not to do it again. Thank you Farmerkieli45 | Talk 08:48, August 21, 2011 (UTC) chat/talk page Hi why did you leave the chat and not answer anything I said? Just wondering, if you can go back on the chat or message me on my talk page at least that would be great. Also I hope you feel better :) P.S I really don't think that person is telling the truth, unless you saw the pictures (I wasn't able to view them) but they are really making a big deal out of it and they are obsessed with getting people to believe them -_- Farmerkieli45 | Talk 11:59, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Chat Please go on the FarmVille Wiki Chat. Thank you Farmerkieli45 | Talk 09:26, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Greenhouse Quest/double pages Hi, this is a copy of what I've posted on Vandraedha user page. She told me that this is your section maybe you can take a look about that. Thank you Lunique 10:49, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I found the page Gardener_Under_Glass_Quest at the Orphaned pages and noticed that there already exists a page called Greenhouse Quest which is linked correctly. But there also exists a page for the alternate title Gardener Under Glass Sorry I really don't know what to do with these 3 pages. Greetings, Lunique 15:42, August 23, 2011 (UTC) You may also want to ask Clintang84 for his opinion, since he is the main editor working on the project to organize and complete the quest pages, and I only occasionally edit the quest pages. In my opinion, the current pages Gardener Under Glass Quest and Greenhouse Quest should be merged to Gardener Under Glass, and the current contents of the page Gardener Under Glass should be merged and redirected to Farmer Under Glass. I say this because the original in-game name of both the quest chain and the second quest was "Gardener Under Glass". The in-game name of the second task was later changed to "Farmer Under Glass" to avoid confusion. However, it may be necessary to redirect the page "Greenhouse Quest" to "Farmer Under Glass". --Vandraedha 16:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Silverback Skunk Sign Hi Clintang Thanks for letting me know about the Silverback Skunk Mastery Sign. Yeah I was tired hehe and also I tried typing in "Silverback Skunk Mastery Sign" in Source Mode but it just showed as 60px...anyways thanks for letting me know oh and also, can you go on chat when you get a chance I need to tell you something that's very disturbing but don't want everyone knowing because it's very f'd up(can't say the word or I'll get kicked off) so yeah thanks and Happy Editing and Happy b'E'''l'T'e'''D '''c'O'w '''FaR'm'I'''n'G or however you did it hehe :) Farmerkieli45 | Talk 03:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) That is b.s. If you are so mature you should know how to handle that type of "attack." I'm pretty sure no one else on here cares about it, and also you and other people have said rude things to me and they haven't got warnings, I didn't do anything wrong I was just saying it how it is. You were being rude to that one person who was saying there should be more time for the English Countryside quests, which there should be for new users, just because you have 1,000 neighbors and a big farm to help you finish quicker it doesn't mean other people do. I'm not trying to be mean I'm just fed up with people and their behavior towards me or towards others. I removed that warning from my talk page because it is just stupid. Farmerkieli45 | Talk 11:13, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Warning Hi Clintang I am not trying to be mean to you or to anyone. It just seemed like you were being a little hypocritical to that person on the Parting Gifts page(i.e being rude) and I just didn't appreciate it but I guess I was a little too defensive/mean and I'm sorry. I just feel that sometimes you also don't appreciate anything I've done to help this Wiki and you only criticize me instead of trying to help me and that just makes me frustrated. I know that has nothing to do with this I'm just saying that's another thing that frustrates me and causes me to be defensive/rude and I really am sorry. And to be honest, I just think that warning is a little silly because well, first off, I think you knew where I was coming from and/or what I was referring to, and also I've seen other people be mean to you or to others, and they didn't get a warning, so I feel it is a little unfair. That is all Farmerkieli45 | Talk 11:43, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Warning Reply Farmerkieli45, I feel that I have been very patient with your outbursts and immaturity which is why the warning was delivered. Do not feel that any contributions to the Wiki are not appreciated. I implore you to show more maturity and be more positive. I feel that you have only responded this way due to the Warning and I hope you learn from tonight attack on other users, especially if you have any intent to apply one day for an Admin position. All feedback provided by myself and other Admin is only to benefit yourself, do not see feedback as a negative. Clintang84 |Talk 11:51, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Reply: Besides sometimes sending you annoying messages, I would like to know what you think I do that is so "immature", or is that it? You say I'm immature alot and I just don't really understand that. I feel that the way I try to help others or the things I do/say(besides the annoying messages) are not immature at all, but like I've said before no one is perfect. I did not respond that way JUST because of the Warning(that was one of the reasons) but the other reason is sometimes, you treat me like I'm either a 5-year old or like I should know exactly what your talking about(like I'm your age) and it gets annoying sometimes, and of course because of some of your criticism towards me even though I know you're trying to help, it just doesn't help me that much it just frustrates me. I'm one of those "slow" kind of people, it takes me awhile to figure things out, and it makes me more stressed and frustrated when people constantly pick at everything I do that's wrong. And for the not appreciated thing, last night you said you weren't proud of all the pages I created CORRECTLY, and said I never made correct pages before(or at least you implied it) and that made me angry. Like I said it takes me awhile to figure things out and I try my best. I would like to be an Admin but I don't think just because of our own personal conflicts that that position should not be awarded to me, since I have improved alot in my editing. Farmerkieli45 | Talk 12:03, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: I know, but I feel the main reason you're ''not ''letting me be an admin is because of the annoying messages I would send you, which was mostly on Facebook not on the Wiki, and I don't leave annoying/weird comments on the Wiki either (well I kind of used to) but not anymore, I have improved. If there is another reason please explain. Farmerkieli45 | Talk 12:14, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: OK there is an example of "expecting me to know exactly what you're talking about" Diplomatic? Level Headed? I have NO idea what those words mean and I'm not looking it up because I honestly don't care. Farmerkieli45 | Talk 12:22, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Attack Warning I moved your warning to Kieli's talk page, where it belongs. She needs to leave it on her talk page, or risk further administrative action. --Vandraedha 01:45, August 31, 2011 (UTC) hehe good morning Mrs.S ... I know where it belongs, Farmerkieli feels that the warning is stupid so they just keeps deleting it, further administration should be administered :P Clintang84 |Talk 01:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay Clintang you said you don't like people talking about you on public forums or talk pages...so why are you talking about me? Farmerkieli45 | Talk 04:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC) New Quests Hey Clintang, I just finished creating the second new quest and I can't create any more pages (I am getting my computer taken away for the night and I have about 5 mins. left) So go ahead and create the rest of the pages, and where do you get all of the images from for the wiki? -- [[User:Neil Dennis| '''Neil Dennis]][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 03:04, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Secret Huh?! =D Lol, I was laughing at your post at Neil Dennis' talk page. Haha, nice one. I really do wonder where... ;) Ayopip | Talk 03:13, September 2, 2011 (UTC) : UPDATE: Yeah, we sure can't. xD Ayopip | Talk 03:18, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I am not maked Zoo page for badge and I add stub to page because I can not find any relevant info about this building because it's just released today. I mixed pictures so that is a reason for uploading jpeg insted png. I will stop with making new pages and try to add missing info and pics just on existing pages. : School is about to start so my parents have started taking my laptop away so that I sleep at night instead of staying on my computer and I will find out where you get your images from >:) : -- [[User:Neil Dennis| Neil Dennis]][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 18:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Slider? Oh, yeah, could I have your thoughts on something I'm planning to add to the wiki? You can see the sample here: User:Ayopip/Sandbox#Slider. Thanks! Ayopip | Talk 13:54, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Stealing My Laptop haha, yes i did :). When they take it away they just leave it on the kitchen table, so I just sneak up there take it, and return it by morning. -- [[User:Neil Dennis| Neil Dennis]][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 04:28, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Info Box Mastery Signs Please assure me that it is correct that when you place PAGENAME Mastery Sign in the Animal's info box that the mastery sign will automatically go into it once it has been added. I just did not want to continue with adding that line in when there is not a mastery sign available as yet. Thanks as always OCFVDcrewsupporter 09:38, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Why was the page I created deleted? Lightouse Cove Chorikawa321 07:23, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Mastery Lines I've edited your talk page comment on OCFVDcrewsupporter's talk page in order to fix the code. Please review my changes to make sure that they are appropriate. For future reference, the for inline and for codebox tags are your friends when you're trying to show how to edit on a talk page. :-) --Vandraedha 01:35, September 7, 2011 (UTC) You're Welcome As the title says :), and your talk page is getting really long, have you ever thought about archiving it? -- [[User:Neil Dennis| Neil Dennis]][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 03:53, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :O You Wouldn't!! haha jk :), and do you mind going to your "secret source" for images and fixing the bird whistle image? -- [[User:Neil Dennis| Neil Dennis]][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 04:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Admin to sort this one out! Previously there was "Cat n' Boots" which was released during the Fairy Tale Event which is identical to the now "Puss in Boots" which has been released during the Pet Run. In the mastery list, does not have "Cat n'boots" listed, but does have "Puss in Boots" listed. I have a "Puss in Boots" in one of my pet runs and it is currently progressing to Level 2 (= 10 harvests). Also, when you click on the pet run it is showing that the animal is currently unavailable, which I would take that as currently unavailable to purchase. A friend/neighbour has the original "Cat n'Boots" which is harvestable but not progressing in mastering. Thus, question, even though it is the same icon, should there be two seperate pages with the different names or should there only be the one, therefore one would then be redirect to the other. Will it be that one will only be mastered, or will both eventually be mastered. Oh woh is me! Ponder, Ponder, Ponder? Thoughts appreciated as usual... OCFVDcrewsupporter 03:40, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Growl... Tigers! Another Admin to sort maybe? When you go to the Maltese Tiger it states "The Baby Blue Tiger" was available in the 44th . When you go to the 44th it does say "Baby Blue Tiger". So when did it get changed to "Maltese Tiger"? On the mastery list in the game, has not got "Baby Blue Tiger" listed but does have however the "Maltese Tiger"(Level 1 = 10). Neither title of this animal shows up in the list of Wildlife Habitat Animals or Zoo Animals. To be sure, to be sure, I check also in the game and neither titles are able to be placed in the Wildlife Habitat or Zoo, or even the Pet Run. What's your thoughts? TY OCFVDcrewsupporter 06:09, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Animal Stub Articles Hopefully I have got all the stub articles removed from the animals, there may have to be some site maintenance to check, however as I am going through the animals adding their mastery values, I will no doubt pick up the ones that may have been missed. I am only to happy to work on improvement of these issues. I am looking forward to more animal mastery signs as well. TY & No Worries! OCFVDcrewsupporter 08:56, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Uploading Error ??? Hi, was wondering what the following message meant, when trying to upload the mastery sign for Black Cat as Black_Cat_Mastery_Sign-icon.png :Upload warning ::A file of this name has been previously uploaded and subsequently deleted. You should check the deletion log before proceeding to upload it again. Please modify the file description below and try again. Would you clarify that before continuing to upload any further mastery signs with the same upload warning, please. As Always, Your time and assistance is appreciated. Rose OCFVDcrewsupporter 05:25, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Cow Pasture Whilst working on the cow pasture, the list of cows which is contained in the cow pasture shows two types of tuscan cows, leads me to ask is there two types of tuscan cows? What do you know??? LoL :-) OCFVDcrewsupporter 00:46, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Pet Run Goal Series Hey Clintang, I was looking at the deletion log and saw that you deleted the category Pet Run Goal Series, should I take that category off of the pet run goal pages or was it a mistake that you deleted it, or should i create a sub category like: Category:Quests/Pet Run Quests? -- [[User:Neil Dennis| Neil Dennis]][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 04:13, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Clintang84, As there are so many constant changes going on with FarmVille, with so little Editors and Admins (especially Admins also need family time), I have requested to be an Admin so that I am able to use more of the moving tools etc. Even though, I have only been a member since early July, my understanding that I had to request for Patroller and Rollback rights as well. Thus, I have request all three, and I am writing this to my helpers that have given me advice along the way. If you agree to the Admin rights to be given to me please, place support. If you do not agree then I am only too happy to keep working as an editor. The following are the three links: 1. Request for Rollback http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/FarmVille_Wiki:Request_for_Rollback/OCFVDcrewsupporter 2. Request for Patroller http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/FarmVille_Wiki:Request_for_Patroller/OCFVDcrewsupporter 3. Request for Adminship http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/FarmVille_Wiki:Request_for_Adminship/OCFVDcrewsupporter Thank you for your consideration. Please remove this message after reading. Kind Regards OCFVDcrewsupporter 06:10, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate Images Hey Clintang, While I was creating the page Jack O Lantern i uploaded all of the images for the page (such as Bushel, Stall, icon, Mastery Sign), but when i was done I went to Ayopip's blog i saw that he already had the images that i uploaded but they were named wrong. Do you mind deleting one of the sets of images. Thanks, 04:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Clintang, Here is what I mean: The images that i uploaded are: The images Ayopip uploaded are: Since mine have the right names i suggest you delete ayopip's images, but it's your decision. 04:54, September 29, 2011 (UTC) S.O.S. Image Error Help with a problem, Image Error on Milking Shorthorn Calf, I don't know why it is super large, is it a Wiki problem or an Image file problem, can you have a look at it to see what to do with it?? I thought it might have been this old pc's windows error, but I cleared the cache and reloaded the image still shows up with super large image. Thanks OCFVDcrewsupporter 13:09, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for Fixing Image Thanks you Legend! I hope it wasn't me who uploaded that image! :-( It's a Whopper! OCFVDcrewsupporter 13:28, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Calves Info Pages No Worries, I will work on that, leave it with me - Happy to get on top of it! :) OCFVDcrewsupporter 13:53, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Please Review Page Please review Milking Shorthorn Calf page to see if you are happy with the way it looks and reads, so that I can work on the other calves. Got a 100 pixel image, better than the full image. Feedback appreciated :) OCFVDcrewsupporter 14:14, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Image File Deletion How does one put a file up for deletion? File: Galician_Calf-icon.png is now replaced by File: Galician_Blond_Calf-icon.png Maybe it is only for Admin Rights? Thanks OCFVDcrewsupporter 17:19, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello Admin Can you remove the following IP Address from farmville wiki;76.175.253.14 http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:76.175.253.14 I would greatly appreciate it if you could. Thanks 03:16, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Extreme Confusion Hey Clintang, If you are looking at the wiki activity right now and thinking What is Neil Doing?!?!. To explain: # I created Eastern Red Cedar because my computer would not find Eastern Red Cedar Tree, so I changed Eastern Red Cedar into a redirect. # I wasn't looking at farmville, just an online source, so i switched the images on Eastern Red Cedar Tree and White Cedar Tree but when i got on FarmVille i saw that the site i looked at was wrong, so after i publish this message i will fix that. Just thought I'd let you know what was up with that. 03:55, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Rename Image File Name Could you (as an Admin) please rename the following Image File name From: File:B0V1N3-11 Calf-icon.png To: File:B0v1n3-11_Calf-icon.png Apparently it is case sensitive for image to be inserted into animal box info. Many thanks OCFVDcrewsupporter 13:51, September 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: What have you done now? Hey Clintang, Hurtful, haha jk, schools going good and dinosaurs is sixth grade stuff :P 02:00, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Hey Clintang, Congrats on becoming Featured User of the Month, and I have a suggestion for your signature on my sandbox page, it's on the bottom of the page. 02:47, October 1, 2011 (UTC) A Box. Hahaha, should we delete it? xD Many people are saying the word STUPID cause of that box. Hahaha. What is the problem with the world. Ayopip | Talk 12:24, October 2, 2011 (UTC) : Ooh I like my talk page title. hahaha. xD We must do something to stop these people from being crazy. Ayopip | Talk 12:29, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Can you please delete this image http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nightmare_Rider-icon.png It is way too big and I created the page for it but there is no other image at this time for it. I actually didn't upload that photo it was already there but yeah, thank you :) Farmerkieli45 | Talk 01:55, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Horsing Around Hey Clintang, I was about to create the Horsing Around quest that was released for lighthouse cove, but a goal with the same name is already released for the horse paddock. What should we do? 04:51, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Create the new quest for Lighthouse Cove under the name "Horsing Around (Lighthouse Cove)." Farmerkieli45 | Talk 00:03, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Especially for You How considerate of Zynga FarmVille to think of the Belted Cow Lover and bring out a Halloween Cow! and Thought this might be something interesting for both yourself and Ayopip. Cheers OCFVDcrewsupporter 11:07, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Contributor Spam: 94.163.178.19 Hi Clintang, I noticed a Wikia Contributor with the IP address 94.163.178.19 has been leaving spam comments on numerous Wiki articles over the last few hours. I think they should have their comments removed and be blocked. Here is a link to their "contributions" so you can see what I mean. http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/94.163.178.19 I really wish they would choose some other Wiki to trash and not ours, but oh well. Thank you and have a nice day. :) Farmerkieli45 | Talk 00:00, October 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Horsing Around Hi Clintang, This user should be blocked: 94.163.178.19 I will create Horsing Around (Lighthouse Cove) and update Bonus Challenges I-III 00:00, October 6, 2011 (UTC)